Monocromático infinito céu azul
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Song-Fic. GakuHeta. Alfred x Kiku. "Todos os dias são iguais, para que vivê-los então? Talvez pular daqui torne tudo mais fácil.." Era desse modo que Kiku pensava.


Advertências:  
- Hetalia não me pertence.  
- Essa fanfic não foi betada.****

Monocromático infinito céu azul

_Fora da janela há um mundo monocromático_

_Não há mudança, todo dia é cansativo_

_Estar vivo é apenas difícil_

_Se eu pular será que será mais fácil?_

A previsão do meu coração será certa e clara amanhã?

Os sinos tocavam, iniciando o fim do período escolar. O movimento na escola prosseguia, de alunos indo e vindo para todos os lados, encontrando amigos, indo para a biblioteca e partindo para suas atividades. Na sala 4-D havia um aluno ainda imóvel em sua cadeira, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a face em sua mão, fitando o lado externo do prédio através da janela.

Tudo ocorria como os mesmos dias, era um mundo monocromático que nada lhe trazia. Seus olhos castanhos seguiam um grupo de amigos que andava alegremente para a saída da escola. Era divertido fazer amigos? Se esforçar ao máximo para agradá-los e um dia correr o risco de ser excluído caso se sinta à vontade e fale sem pensar.

Estar vivo era apenas difícil.

Um vulto passou rápido pela janela, em direção ao chão. O que era aquilo? Estavam no quarto andar. Manteve-se imóvel, ainda em sua cadeira, enquanto gritos foram ouvidos por toda a escola, acompanhados do som de uma batida. Alguém havia pulado? Levantando-se de sua cadeira, caminhando até a janela e abrindo-a, curvando o corpo para fora para avistar o que tinha caído.

- Isso é.. - não foi capaz de concluir a frase, reconhecendo a pessoa. - Sou eu. 

_A visão de todos os dias é refletida em meus olhos_

_E é a mesma coisa no final das contas_

_Nos caminhos sem fim me guiando a lugar algum_

_Eu provavelmente falharei ao procurar as coisas que desejo_

Apoiando um dos pés na cadeira mais próxima, ergueu-se, conseguindo colocar um dos pés sobre o parapeito da janela. Conseguia ver claramente seu corpo no chão, com o olhar fixo e vazio. Porém, diferente do normal, não assustava-se.

Se que ao pular será mais fácil?

Ficou em pé na janela, pela altura da mesma, sua cabeça ficava totalmente para fora do prédio, fitando fixamente o seu outro eu lá em baixo. Seus cabelos e uniformes eram negros, sua pele estava branca de tão pálida que estava e não encontrava nada de surpreendente na visão de si mesmo morto.

_Porque se o amanhã vier, eu sem dúvida as encontrarei_

_Agora despertarei_

Vozes das pessoas olhando para si no andar de baixo chamaram a sua atenção. Elas o olhavam com preocupação, fofocando entre si. Elas queriam que pulasse? Estavam esperando, não era? Não faziam nada porque sabiam que era diferente delas, não encontrava uma tinta para escrever sua própria história, não tinha uma razão para viver, era só uma folha de papel em branco.

Olhou para o fundo dos olhos de seu cadaver, vendo aquela costumeira coloração castanha sem brilho cintilar em um tom azul. Como isso acontecia? O som da porta da sala sendo empurrada fez Kiku virar-se para ver quem invadia o local. Nesse movimento o solado de seus sapatos bateram contra o metal da janela e seu corpo escorregou para fora do prédio, perdendo o equilibrio.

- Azul.. - foi a palavra que saiu de seus lábios quando vislumbrou o céu.

_O que eu tenho? Começo a perguntar_

_Há apenas uma página em branco_

_Que talvez irá ser pintada com minhas próprias cores_

_É a primeira página_

Era por isso que havia pulado? E se não tivesse pulado? E se tivesse apenas caído? Tentando enxergar aquele azul intenso do céu sobre a sua cabeça. Talvez, em vez de olhar para baixo, antes de ter caído, o seu outro eu estivesse tentando olhar para cima. Só que agora, enquanto caia, sentia que estava inalcançável para si, mesmo esticando sua mão para o alto, não conseguia tocar aquele intenso azul.

- Que bonito - falou com aquela agradável sensação da queda livre.

_Eu olhei para o céu azul refletido vividamente_

_Porque se for possível, eu quero ser pintada nesta cor_

Algo envolveu seu pulso, causando-o uma desconfortável dor. Seu corpo logo sentiu a gravidade puxando-o para baixo enquanto o seu pulso mantinha o seu peso todo, preso em algo que não sabia o que era.

- Você está bem? - perguntou a voz vinda de cima.

- Ah? - ergueu seus olhos até o responsável por ela, elevando ao máximo sua face.

Como se fosse continuação daquele belo céu azul, lá estavam duas orbes ocultadas pelo vidro das lentes de um óculos. O dono daqueles olhos segurava seu pulso com ambas as mãos, puxando-o lentamente para cima, de volta para dentro.

Ao ser colocado de volta dentro da sala, os olhos castanhos ainda ficavam fixos nos de seu salvador. O garoto, por sua vez, removia os seus óculos e limpava-os na blusa, respirando de forma acelerada como se tivesse escapado de um grande susto.

- Sorte que eu cheguei a tempo - disse com os olhos voltados a lente de seus óculos, limpando-os após uma gota de seu próprio suor ter caído neles.

Mesmo com o pulso vermelho e dolorido, esticou sua mão até o rosto do outro, aproveitando-se da ausência da armação metálica para sentir a pele dele e tocar nas maçãs do rosto daquele que tinha fragmentos do céu consigo. Mesmo com as gotículas de suor - causadas especialmente pelo nervosismo de quase ter visto alguém cair do prédio -, a textura da pele dele era agradável e macia.

_Naquele céu sem fim_

_Eu provavelmenhte ansiarei pela busca das coisas que desejo_

_Desde ontem eu avancei apenas uma curta distância_

_Agora esticarei minha mão_

- Uhm..? - o garoto corou de leve com o gesto, deixando seus óculos quase caírem, mas conseguindo segurar uma das astes antes que isso ocorresse.

- Agora eu consigo alcançar - falou, sentindo que tinha finalmente tocado um fragmento do céu e feito daquelas cores as suas.

- Ah.. - o outro corou ainda mais, afastando-se do moreno e recuando um passo, fitando a janela e assustando-se um pouco com a visão. - Foi por pouco! Quase que nós dois caímos. Você estava tentando ver a mochila que caiu lá de cima?

- Mochila? - perguntou sem compreender, aproximando-se e olhando para baixo.

Onde estava o seu corpo? O seu outro eu? Ele tinha desaparecido? Será que não existia mais? No lugar dele havia apenas uma mochila azul escura, que aparentemente havia sido derrubada por alguém do terraço. Deu um leve sorriso, o alvoroso deveria ter sido causado por um objeto que ao cair poderia ter atingido alguém no térreo.

_Pessoas nascem aqui, não há significado nisso_

_Então todos encontram uma "razão para viver".._

_Nos caminhos sem fim me guiando a lugar algum_

_Eu provavelmente falharei ao procurar as coisas que desejo_

_Porque se o amanhã vier, eu sem dúvida as encontrarei_

_Agora despertarei_

_Naquele céu sem fim_

- O que você estava fazendo na janela afinal? - indagou o outro com certa irritação. Ele não tinha a ideia do quão perigoso era se pendurar desse jeito?

Apenas riu baixo ao ouvir tal pergunta, esticando sua mão e fazendo um movimento para que o gesto fosse imitado pelo outro e assim pudesse segurar a mão dele. Com certo constrangimento, o pedido foi atendido e a mão lhe foi entregue, enquanto os olhos azuis buscavam alguma explicação naquilo.

_Eu provavelmente ansiarei pelas buscas das coisas que desejo_

_Desde ontem eu avancei apenas uma curta distância_

- Obrigado.

_Então, agora, esticarei minha mão_

_Então, agora, estique sua mão_

N/A:  
E þ¯ðma música de Vocaloid com o mesmo nome. Para caso a narração tenha ficado confusa, irei resumir a história. Kiku vê o próprio corpo pulando do prédio da escola e decide imitá-lo, vendo então o azul refletido nos olhos de seu outro eu - o cadaver. Ao pular também, pode vislumbrar o céu e encontra esse mesmo brilho azul nos olhos de seu salvador, que impede-o de cair, encontrando então uma razão para viver.

Fazia tempo que não publicava uma fanfic, espero não decepcionar ninguém. 


End file.
